Best American Record
by Applauze
Summary: As Gwen looked out at all that was around her, she couldn't help but wonder if it was over.


**My baby used to dance underneath my architecture.**

I look down to see Trent staring at me. He's lying on the ground, smiling up at me. I'm standing on him, thinking that my heel might hurt him, but it doesn't affect him. He caresses my leg carefully and smoothly, running his hand up and down admiring myself like a house of holiness. His fingertips touch mine. A moment.

I bend down to grab his hand. We have our hands together before I grab it to embrace. After a moment, I let go and get off of him. I sit down on the ground next to him, smiling and hold his hand. He smiles back.

 **You were so obsessed with writing the next best American record.**

I notice him working on his record, his masterpiece. He's been wanting to make the perfect record for quite sometime, but it makes me wonder if he's putting too much emphasis on his work and not enough on me. He would work for it almost all day that there would be nothing left for him when we went to bed. He just wanted to sleep. That was all. He never had time to make love anymore.

I walk up behind him. I wrap my arms around his neck to see if that would phase him. It doesn't.

I lean over to see him. He doesn't even look up at me but focuses on his computer. I walk away defeated.

 **You did it all for fame.**

I look out from the window before going outside. I see my floral dress and my red hair flowing in the wind. I look out at the city, it's futuristic modern world that we live in now, and see Saturn and its rings clearly in the sky above.

I can't help but wonder if he's doing this just for the fame. But how is the potential for fame treating him now? I can't help but ask that in my mind. As I look out and see the city and the world around me moving and flowing along freely, I can't help but wonder if it's over.

 **He was seventies in spirit; nineties in his frame of mind.**

I stand in the doorway, looking at Trent performing with some of his music friends. They were smiling and laughing and carrying on while Trent was playing the guitar. I used to think that was cool as heck, but now, it doesn't feel that way anymore.

We have lost track of both time and space. Can we get that back anymore?

I smile as I walk up to him and hand him a drink. I kiss him on the cheek, but it doesn't affect him. He looks off to an unknown; probably the record that keeps occupying his mind.

I walk off and look back to see a concerned look in his eyes. It made me wonder if there was still a piece of him left. Did he still have that flame over me instead of the record?

 **Now that you've lost the game, honey, how's life treating you now?**

Somewhere in my mind, I see us somewhere unknown. We walk up to each other slowly and embrace. He starts to slow dancing with me while showing me that he cared for me.

But as soon as we start dancing, he backs up and walks away. I'm left there wondering why he just left. I find myself placing my hands on my hips as I look at the ground in disbelief. I didn't know if I should run after him or just let him go.

 **I see you for who you really are.**

I let him go.

I snap out of my thoughts while driving on the 405 lane. I keep seeing images of us slow dancing, of us at his house, of him running after me, of the party. Of everything. I know it may seem selfish, but if he's obsessed about the next best American record more than he is to me, I can't have that relationship. That's not for me.

I drive into the city and see the green streetlights add to the futuristic feel we live in. All of the girls may love the way that you play guitar, but I can't be put aside. All of the roads may lead to you, and I may want to do and say all things for you, but I'm driving on the road that will set me free.

Trent may be going after me. He may not. But it's over.

* * *

 **It's hard to explain how this came about without digging up the past.**

 **While this is a Gwent I wrote in one sitting, the song that inspired this spoke to me. It made me realize that every author on here has thrown away something either on here or in their personal life at one time or another. We all threw something away either as a result of negative actions toward us or wanting something better within their life. While I wanted to make this a huge elaborate Gwent, I realize that you can make a point without having to make it long. The point in this story is that Gwen can't be with Trent if he's more obsessed with writing the next great record instead of being obsessed with her. The lack of dialogue allows the story to flow in the realization moment I had while writing this and hopefully someone can have that moment also.**

 **I'm not here to re-dig up to the past. I've come to realize that I threw away friendships on here and the same thing can be said about others. What the story doesn't mention is that sometimes, throwing things away opens up a new horizon that brings a more positive and happier outlook on life. That is my commitment, my modern manifesto. I hope that you guys on here will be able to find what I see and to help allow you all to see happiness within the world despite all that is going on.**

 **At the same time, it felt great to write a new story and my first non-Scarlody oneshot since January 2015. So what do you guys think? What did you expect to happen? Did Gwent fit into this situation? Or should this have been meant for someone else? Feel free to tell me what you think.**

 **Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert, and spread the word. :D**


End file.
